


La Petit Mort

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Death Threat, Desire, Foreplay, Lokicest, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Sex, repressed sexuality, siege of asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> One night, Loki's future self pays him a visit in his apartment. The future self informs the younger Loki that the youth will die in the morning </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petit Mort

**Author's Note:**

> _This was written back in May 2014_

This was no negotiation.

Loki knew what he wanted. The man had done this before. Time was running out and Loki had to delay the inevitable. 

"So you think you could spring this on me now with no warning? You are predictable."

The older Loki smirked at the young Loki.

"I am a creature of habit."

"And that is your problem. You really think that getting rid of me will solve everything?"

"You're not going to get away this time. I'll make sure of it."

The older Loki raised a gloved hand and waved it. There was a flash of yellow light that filled the room and then faded. His hand clenched into a fist.

"You have until dawn," the older Loki informed the younger one in a cold tone. "The spell I just cast prevents you from leaving your apartment."

"What a pity. It would have been nice to celebrate my last hours with dance and drink. Properly say my goodbyes," Loki walked over to the window.The young man looked out at the scene before him; the people on the sidewalks, the traffic, the sound of car horns, and shouts. He let out a sigh.

"I'll miss it. I'll miss this life."

Loki continued to gaze out for a few more seconds and then turned around. Any trace of sadness or anger had vanished.

"You're so merciful enough to let me know when I'll die. Why don't you do at least one thing to make me happy?"

"Nonsense boy. I would do no such thing."

The youth rolled back his shoulders and stood up as straight as he could. He took a step towards his older self.

"What if I tried to convince you? You're powerful. Cunning. Have you ever been flattered before?" 

"Many times," The older Loki responded.

"You're more than just powerful, cunning, and all mighty. You're the god of gods. You stand tall. Muscular. Handsome."

Loki blinked and leaned close to him.

"Have you ever been with a man?" Loki whispered.

"You perverse boy!" The older man hissed with a startle. "How dare you suggest such slander!"

"But it's what you think," the young man pointed out. "We are both the same; we have shared the same thoughts, dreams, and desires. We both remember vaguely of the passions were held for other men many years ago. Do you not? The man who tended to the horses back in Asgard when we were young, the actor who came to court one day; with blond locks so fair, another man who looked just like our darling Lorelei... Of course, you've kept them locked up inside, along with the other emotions you wanted to hide."

He grabbed the front of the older Loki's tunic and gave him his most charming smile.

"I could tell from the way you look at me, from the first time we laid eyes on each other, that you wanted to _fuck_ me."

The older Loki's cheeks had gone pale; he stared back at his younger self with a stunned expression. Loki moved back in to whisper in his ear:

"What if I told you about all the times I've lied in bed with a hand on my cock, calling out your name? _Jacking off_ , as the Midgardians call it."

He put his hands on Loki's face and tilted his own head to the side.

"If I die, let me die with a bang. Let me have a pleasurable death. _La petit mort_ as the French call it. I'll be your little whore, and you'll discover what it's like to have a man."

A hand caressed over the older's Loki's sunken cheeks, the creased winkles on the side of his eyes. The youth leaned in once more.

"So? What do you say?"

There was no answer. The older man grabbed Loki's waist and pulled him in. Their mouths clashed together. The young Loki tightly gripped the back of his future self's head, his mouth sliding on thin lips just like his', his tongue slipping in and out, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. The older man bit Loki's lip and the younger one grinned.

"I knew you'd say yes," he murmured, sliding his hand down from the older one's chest to his crotch. They resumed their kiss, somehow finding a way to move to Loki's bedroom. They fell on the bed and the younger Loki took off his shirt and straddled the older one.

"You are such a wanton little thing," Old Loki smirked. His hands greedily reached out to touch his younger self's slender figure; his feminine waist, a torso that glistened with sweat, and his flat stomach.

"Such a beautiful form," Old Loki's hands moved down the younger's back and rubbed his buttocks. "Was I ever so desirable?"

The younger Loki pulled down his trousers. The older Loki stared at his genitals, a growing bulge forming in his own trousers. A hand took hold of the younger Loki's shaft and began to rub it.

"I want to ravish you boy," the older Loki whispered full of lust. "I want to make you scream."

Loki removed the older Loki's shirt and ran his fingers across his muscular chest.

"And you shall have it."

Loki moved down, trailing kisses down the chest and stomach. He unlaced old Loki's trousers to reveal his erection. He grabbed it, sliding his hand down, and then placed his entire mouth on the head. He began to suck. The old Loki laid back and let out a groan.  
******************************************************************  
Hours had passed. Hours of naked flesh on top of each other, sweat, heated touches, sloppy kisses, bites, and tastes. This time it was the youth who laid back on the bed. He gripped onto old Loki, his painted black nails leaving red scratches on his back. He moaned as the older one frantically thrust himself inside him, feeling his hot skin move against his chest, squealing as he hit that sweet spot again and again. He pulled him in closer, almost gasping into the other's mouth.

They rolled over. Young Loki was now on top. He moved his body up and down on Loki's manhood, starting out slow, but quickening the pace. He swayed his hips side to side with an almost catlike grin on his face. Old Loki closed his eyes, his mouth opened; what had before had been grunts had turned into a passioned cry. Young Loki continued in the position, with two hands on Loki's slippery chest.

He then leaned in to pant into Old Loki's ear:

"I am going to come."

"Scream!" Old Loki stared into Young Loki's eyes, that were just as bright and just as wide as his'. "Scream for me!"

Loki's hands had left the chest and placed themselves on both sides of old Loki. He began to moan louder than he did before, his eyes closed, and his mouth opened wide.

" **Go fuck yourself!** "

A dagger had appeared out of thin air and materialized in Loki's right hand. Old Loki jumped back but it was too late. Young Loki brought the dagger down into the old one's chest. Old Loki screamed. He stabbed again and again until the noise Old Loki made was a faint whimper. He became still; his eyes fixated on the ceiling. He moved no more.

Loki moved off of the still warm thighs that had blood running down them. He dropped the dagger. His breaths were short, tears were in his eyes. His hands were stained with blood; his chest, stomach, and face were splattered with it. He took a heavy step and another. He made his way out of the bedroom, grabbing a sheet to wrap around his lower body. He took a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the coffee table in the living room and headed towards the balcony. 

Daylight was just beginning to break. The death of the caster had caused the spell preventing Loki's movement to be broken. He glanced out at the city, at the sunrise. A shaking hand lit a cigarette. He smoked, but did not exhale; he coughed out the smoke instead.

Tears were streaming down his face now. He bent his head down,not wanting to look out anymore. 

It had been the right thing to do. He was threatened and responded as one would if their life was in peril. But Loki could not help but feel that a part of him was gone forever. If he liked it or not, they had once been the same person. He had desperately tried to not become the monster that the old Loki was, but now with a true death on his hands, he feared that he would lose himself to darkness.

He already felt enough guilt. How much more could he handle?


End file.
